warioware_adventures_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Television
Transcript (intro playing) (after the intro, we see the title card) (we see wario At his house watching tv) Wario: (changing channels) (the tv was broken) Lulu: wario, bad news, the tv was broken wario: what? mona: don’t worry, let me bring this tv wario: (brings it to mona) mona: thanks lulu: wario, can I tell you something? wario: What’s that? lulu: the tv will come back tomorrow ok? wario: ha ha! lulu: let’s do this! wario: let’s call my chumps! lulu: right on! Let’s rock and roll! wario and lulu: Alright! (at natalie’s House) natalie: mum, dad, what’s wrong with this tv natalie’s dad: its broken natalie: aw man, i’d Just wanna watch something natalie’s mum: don’t cry, maybe we’ll make a tv together, does that sound like a good idea? natalie: yes mum and dad! (Cut to emerald street) emma: Guys, this is so not cool, the tv is not working hannah: Yeah, just like a powercut Adam: But Maybe good news, lady n made a tv matthew: What will it called? eva: we’ll tell you, it’s called wario network kidware: (except Eva) wario network? eva: wario network, that’s a good entertainment (Tony comes by) tony: want a packet of crisps? elliot: Oh Tony, we’d thought you’d never ask tony: ok, let’s eat (Tony And Kidware eated their crisps. New order’s Blue Monday starts playing) How does it feel To treat me like you do? When you've laid your hands upon me And told me who you are? Thought I was mistaken I thought I heard your words Tell me, how do I feel? Tell me now, how do I feel? Those who came before me Lived through their vocations From the past until completion They'll turn away no more And I still find it so hard To say what I need to say But I'm quite sure that you'll tell me Just how I should feel today I see a ship in the harbor I can and shall obey But if it wasn't for your misfortune I'd be a heavenly person today And I thought I was mistaken And I thought I heard you speak Tell me, how do I feel? Tell me now, how should I feel? Now I stand here waiting I thought I told you to leave me While I walked down to the beach Tell me, how does it feel When your heart grows cold? (We Cut back to wario’s house) natalie’s mum: hello mr wario, we bought you a new tv natalie: it’s better than the old one, but now it’s crafted, these buttons are... (holds the remote) the red, green, yellow, blue and hot pink channel, the orange is for the volume and the purple is for turning the tv on and off jimmy t: oooh yeah, nice tv, we hope we’ll get turns 9 volt: oh my goodness, look 18 volt, that’s a cool tv 18 volt: and all the shiny colours dr crygor: All thanks to my work natalie: no no no, mr crygor, not you, us! Natalie’s dad: our girl is right, thanks to our work orbulon: I can’t wait to watch some tv! kat: so have us! In which we’ll get turns! ana: and in order, let us tell you lulu: i’ll Tell you mona: tell us lulu: ok. Each of you will get a turn on the tv. One time, Here’s how it works, Mona, will watch watch the yellow channel about Katana singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star, After that, Dr crygor will watch the red channel about Dribble, Spitz And Orbulon doing some juggling, Jimmy t, will watch the green channel about Me telling the pals the story of "the Princess and the Pea" and finally, Wario will watch the blue channel about 9 volt, 18 volt and their furry toy dragon named Naughty Stuffy. Then, everyone watch the Wario Network News known as WNN which is on the hot pink channel, hosted by Kidware, Natalie and Tony, who tells them about their news. All sound good? Sound good. Right, let’s rock and roll! (The show begins) Lulu: right mona, you ready? mona: I wanna see them sing on the yellow channel! Ehehehe! (kat And ana appears on tv) Kat and ana: Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond in the sky. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! When the blazing sun is gone, When he nothing shines upon, Then you show your little light, Twinkle, twinkle, all the night. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Then the traveler in the dark Thanks you for your tiny spark; He could not see which way to go, If you did not twinkle so. Twinkle, twinkle, little star, How I wonder what you are! Lulu: Kat, ana, your awesome! Dr, your turn dr crygor: i’m Gonna see some juggling on the red (Dribble, spitz and Orbulon does some juggling, after that) Orbulon: that was the best juggling we ever had dribble: let’s have some rest spitz: now let’s see the green channel Lulu: And now, on wario network, the story of the princess and the pea (Everyone gasps) (offscreen) 9 Volt: where is that furry dragon? 5 volt: I bought it from the shop 18 volt: aw 5 volt, that was awesome! 5 volt: you boys are up next after lulu 9 volt and 18 volt: yes ma’am! (Cut back to lulu) lulu: Once upon a time there was a prince who was very, very, very, very fussy. He decided that the time had come for him to get married, but his future wife would have to be a real princess who was just as fussy as him. He thought fussiness was a sign of royalty. But where could he find one? He began to search the length and breadth of the land. But no luck. He was so fussy that every princess he saw he’d say: “That one’s too fat” or “that one’s too thin” or “that one’s too tall” or “that one’s too short” or “that one’s too smelly” or “that one’s hair’s green” or “that one’s hair’s blue” And so on and on it went. He was never satisfied but he did still want a wife who was a real princess. Where was he to find one? In the zoo? In the pig sty? In the stable? His mother and father, the king and queen, were at their wit’s end. They didn’t know where else to look. They were still worrying about it when, one night, there was a terrible storm and through the noise of the howling wind and the rain thy heard a gentle tapping on the door. Outside, bedraggled, hair dripping wet, was a very sad sight. “Please let me in out of the cold and wet, I’m a real princess”. They let her in because real princesses shouldn’t be cold and wet. But when they looked at her closely, she certainly didn’t look like a real princess, her hair was all straggly, her clothes were torn and dripping, her shoes were muddy and squelchy and she wasn’t wearing a crown (as all princesses should). The ladies of the palace all whispered behind her back: “That’s never a real princess, a real princess would never get in such a state, who does she think she is?” But the queen was a kind queen and decided the girl should be offered a warm bath and a bed for the night, but she secretly thought that, without telling the king or the prince, she’d prove the girl wasn’t a real princess. After her bath the girl did look more like a real princess but the test was still to come. The queen ordered her servants to make up a bed with not 1, not 2, not 3 but 20 mattresses all piled on top of one another. But, most importantly, to put a tiny green pea underneath the bottom mattress. Why was she ordering this? The next morning, when the girl joined them at breakfast she looked very very tired. “How did you sleep last night?” asked the queen. “Your majesty, I climbed onto the topmost mattress and tried to settle down. But all night long I tossed and turned because I was so uncomfortable. It was no good, however hard I tried, I could not sleep. There must have been something hard trapped under the mattresses and it kept me awake all night”. “Oh my dear” said the queen “you must be a real princess. Only a real princess would be so delicate that she would feel a tiny green pea underneath all those mattresses”. The prince was overjoyed. His grooms and his knights and his squires and his cooks and his horses who had had to search all over the land for a real princess with him were overjoyed, at last they could have a rest. The king and queen were overjoyed because, at last, they could see their son, the prince, was happy. The real prince and the real princess married and lived happily ever after being very very fussy together. (everyone claps for lulu) wario: right time for me to change channels, I wanna see the blue channel! Blue blue what’s on you! (Laughs) 9 volt: (clears his throat) hello everyone, now, today, making his very first ever apperance on wario tv, is naughty stuffy (everyone gasps) 18 volt: lets get him (the volts leaves to get a furry dragon, then re-enters) 9 volt: now say hello stuffy, are you shy? Are you naughty? Are you? (Stuffy nods) 18 volt: maybe you’ll stop being naughty if everybody in daimond city says hello to you 9 volt: So Let's tell them 18 volt: Okay 9 volt: so say hello stuffy ready? 9 volt and 18 volt: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Wario’s friends: hello stuffy! 9 volt: now what you’ll say to that? Stuffy: (blows raspberry) wario’s friends: (laughing) 18 Volt: that’s not very nice stuffy, thank you no, but let’s do it again but a bit louder stuffy: (blows raspberry louder) warios friends: (laughing) 18 volt: NO NO NO, NOT YOU! Darn... 9 volt and 18 volt: 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! wario’s friends: HELLO STUFFY!! 18 volt: now say hello please stuffy stuffy: hello stuffy wario’s friends: (laughing again) 9 Volt: That’s not right! stuffy: I don’t care wario: (Laughs) stuffy: what have I have there? 18 volt: these are wario’s Friends, and that’s natalie, she’s offstage stuffy: She looks like my granny wario’s friends: (laughing) 18 Volt: your very rude eh stuffy? stuffy: thank you 9 volt: now you can make friends, off you go stuffy: Alright then, hello mario, woma, wimpy p, fat, banana, fribble, bitz, frygor And worbulor wario’s friends: (laughing) 18 Volt: Wait a minute that’s all wrong! stuffy: (mocked 18 volt) wait a minute that’s all wrong! 9 volt: try again and stop being so naughty stuffy: Your face looks like a squashed tomato! Wario: (laughs loudly) 9 volt and 18 volt: WHAT?! That does it! Your going back in the box! stuffy: no no no not back in the box! 9 volt and 18 volt: yes back in the box Stuffy: no please don’t put in the box! 18 volt: yes, get in the box, get in! 9 volt and 18 volt: that’s all folks Stuffy: let me out! Let me out! Category:WarioWare adventures episodes